


Neonlichter

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/F, dann setz ich mich hier in meine ecke und wedele einsam mit meinem fähnchen, niemand?, noch irgendwer mit dem pairing?, okay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: Yuehai legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kippte den Rest ihres Drinks in einem Zug hinunter.„Ganz und gar nicht“, sagte sie dann mit einem unverschämten Lächeln, „wenn ich wollte, könnte ich ihnen ihre Entspannung gründlich versauen, indem ich ein paar Credits von ihrem Konto abzapfe... oder ganz bestimmte Aufnahmen von ihnen den richtigen Leuten zukommen lasse.“Malik legte den Kopf schief, nicht sicher, ob sie nur angeben wollte.„Einfach so, ja?“„Einfach so“, sie spreizte die Finger, „mit denen hier. Und 'ner Tastatur. Ich tu's nicht, Belltower steht nicht auf der Abschussliste. Aber ich könnte es. Das absolut geilste Gefühl der Welt.“  Ein Ausschnitt aus Maliks Zeit in Hengsha und eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an die Frau, die ihre beste Freundin war.





	

Ohrenbetäubender Lärm empfing Malik, als sie sich an zwei Türstehern vorbei zurück ins Hive drängelte. Evelyn schien keine Zeit zu verschwenden, wenn es darum ging, die Party zu ihrem 22. Geburtstag beginnen zu lassen. Nicht, dass Malik etwas Anderes von ihrer inzwischen besten Freundin erwartet hatte. Kopfüber rein oder gar nicht, so hatte Malik sie kennen gelernt und daran hatte sich in den zwei Jahren, die sie sich kannten, auch überhaupt nichts geändert.

Malik spähte hinüber zur Bar, an der Bobby Bao ein wachsames Auge auf die Schar der Tanzenden hatte. Ein ordentlicher Drink wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, bevor sie sich selber einen Platz im Getümmel suchen würde. Auf halbem Weg über die Tanzfläche jedoch tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.

„Hey!“

Ohne sich lange mit Begrüßungen aufzuhalten, zog Evelyn sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Danke für die Feier, Fary“, rief sie ihr über das Wummern der Musik zu, „das ist der beste Geburtstag, den ich je hatte!“

Etwas überrumpelt klopfte Malik ihr auf den Rücken und vergaß für dieses Mal, sie wegen des Spitznamens zu tadeln. Mehrere Wochen hatte sie mit der Vorbereitung dieses Abends zugebracht, da wollte sie jetzt kein Spielverderber sein. Für eine private Feier im Hive musste man schon einiges an Absprachen treffen, manche davon nicht ganz legal, und den richtigen Leuten die richtige Menge Geld zukommen lassen. Malik lebte inzwischen lange genug in Hengsha, um dafür die nötigen Kontakte zu haben, dennoch war es nicht einfach gewesen. Evelyns offene Begeisterung machte den Aufwand allerdings mehr als wett.

„Du kennst mich doch“, antwortete sie, bevor Evelyn sie wieder freigab, „so was mache ich mit links!“

„Du bist einfach super.“

Sie so nahe vor sich zu haben, dass sie jede Wimper um ihre weichen, hellbraunen Augen hätte zählen können, half Malik nicht wirklich dabei, das heftige Kribbeln in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren. Unwillkürlich wurde sie sich ihres viel zu breiten Grinsens bewusst, doch daran war nichts zu ändern. Ihren Mund kümmerte es im Moment anscheinend herzlich wenig, wie bescheuert sie dabei aussah.

„Ich muss dir später noch was sagen, okay?“, rief Evelyn, „wenn's ein bisschen ruhiger geworden ist.“

„In Ordnung. Ich werd' nicht allzu viel saufen!“

Lachend reckte Evelyn den Daumen in die Höhe.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!“

Dann verschwand sie in der Menge, um ihre übrigen Freunde zu begrüßen. Malik machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar, um sich einen Golden Phoenix zu besorgen, in ihren Augen immer noch das beste Getränk, um einen Abend zu beginnen. Bobby stand hinter der Theke, neben ihm eine junge Kellnerin, die gerade hastig etwas auf ihren Notizblock kritzelte.

„Einen Golden Phoenix.“

Er winkte gereizt ab, ohne in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

„Jaja, gleich, verdammt, ich bin beschäftigt.“

Malik lehnte sich gegen den Tresen.

„Und wenn ich ganz lieb bitte sage?“

„Dann kannst du...“, jetzt erst erkannte er sie und seine Miene hellte sich auf, „hey, Faridah, hab dich gar nicht gesehen.“

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, sie lächelte ihn an, „was liegt denn so Wichtiges an, dass man nicht mal mehr 'nen Drink bekommt hier?“

Er hob die Brauen.

„Neugierig, was? Also, wenn du's dir noch mal überlegst mit der Verabredung, dann könnte ich vielleicht...“

Sie lachte.

„Immer noch nicht über den Korb hinweg? Sorry, aber die Antwort hat sich nicht geändert.“

Er zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

„Tja, dann wirst du wohl für immer unwissend bleiben.“

„Damit kann ich leben, denke ich... wenn ich nicht gleichzeitig auch noch für immer nüchtern bleiben muss“, sie legte einen Creditchip auf die Theke, „was ist, kriege ich jetzt meinen Drink?“

Mit einem Schwung zog er das Geld vom Tresen.

„Kommt sofort.“

„Danke.“

„Hey, Faridah!“, eine schlaksige Chinesin mit neongrüner Perücke tauchte neben ihr auf und schlug ihr auf die Schulter, „lange nicht gesehen.“

Malik drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Sorry, aber wer...?“

Bobby schob den Drink über den Tresen.

„Na, Yuehai, immer noch nicht entschieden, welche Farbe die Fransen da haben sollen?“

„Du bist doch nur neidisch“, sie pustete gegen eine Strähne, die ihr in die Stirn hing, „dass du nicht so 'nen fabelhaften Geschmack hast wie ich. Und wo wir schon beim Thema sind, einen Black Label, bitte.“

„Ts, Geschmack“, erwiderte Bobby. Während er sich um das Getränk kümmerte, wandte Yuehai sich wieder Malik zu.

„Na, erkennst du mich jetzt?“

„Nach der Bestellung schon, denke ich“, sagte Malik langsam, „und um ehrlich zu sein warte ich gerade auf die Frage, ob ich dir mal kurz was leihen kann.“

Yuehai winkte ab.

„Keine Sorge, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Falls ich dir noch was schulde...“, sie beugte sich verschwörerisch vor, „kann ich dir das jetzt zurückzahlen. Mit Zinsen, wenn du auf Bürokratie stehst.“

„Nicht wirklich“, Malik betrachtete ihre alte Bekannte eingehend. Rein äußerlich sah man nicht viel von ihrem angeblichen neuen Reichtum. Sie war immer noch hoch aufgeschossen, mager und nachlässig in ausgewaschene Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover gekleidet. Eigentlich hatte Malik nicht damit gerechnet, sie wiederzusehen, nachdem sie die Ausbildung geschmissen und im Gewirr der Lower City verschwunden war.

Yuehai nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey.

„Du bist offensichtlich überrascht, mich zu sehen.“

„Kannst du's mir verdenken?“

„Nicht wirklich. Mit meinen Aussichten damals hätte wohl jeder erwartet, dass ich früher oder später im Hung Hua ende, um den Jungs von Belltower zwischen ihren Schichten bei der _Entspannung_ zu helfen“, sie lachte rau.

Malik zuckte die Schultern.

„Denke schon. Aber wie's aussieht, ist dem nicht so.“

Yuehai legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kippte den Rest ihres Drinks in einem Zug hinunter.

„Ganz und gar nicht“, sagte sie dann mit einem unverschämten Lächeln, „wenn ich wollte, könnte ich ihnen ihre Entspannung gründlich versauen, indem ich ein paar Credits von ihrem Konto abzapfe... oder ganz bestimmte Aufnahmen von ihnen den richtigen Leuten zukommen lasse.“

Malik legte den Kopf schief, nicht sicher, ob sie nur angeben wollte.

„Einfach so, ja?“

„Einfach so“, sie spreizte die Finger, „mit denen hier. Und 'ner Tastatur. Ich tu's nicht, Belltower steht nicht auf der Abschussliste. Aber ich könnte es. Das absolut geilste Gefühl der Welt.“

„Abschussliste?“, Malik war sich nicht sicher, ob hier der richtige Ort war, um dieses Gespräch zu führen, „arbeitest du für...?“

Yuehai beugte sich vor, bis ihr Gesicht direkt vor Maliks war.

„Die Drachenlady höchstpersönlich, ganz genau. Ich werd' dir nicht sagen, was genau ich tue... aber es ist es verdammt nochmal wert, dass ich diesen ganzen Mist mit der Ausbildung in den Wind geschlagen habe.“

Sie warf 100 Credits auf die Theke und bestellte sich einen zweiten Drink. Malik nutzte die Pause, um eine Frage zu stellen, die sich ihr schon eine ganze Weile aufdrängte.

„Warum erzählst du mir das eigentlich alles?“

Yuehai lachte.

„Tja, warum eigentlich? Ich hab dich immer gemocht, Faridah, vielleicht will ich dir nur beweisen, dass ich nicht in irgendeiner Gosse in der Lower City gelandet bin. Ich renne nicht herum und reibe jedem unter die Nase, für wen ich arbeite oder wie es um mein Einkommen steht, keine Sorge. So dumm bin ich nun auch nicht.“

Ihr zweites Glas Black Label trank sie etwas langsamer, dann stellte sie es auf dem Tresen ab und streckte Malik die Hand hin.

„Willst du tanzen?“

„Wieso nicht?“

Malik ließ sich von ihr ins Gewühl ziehen und beschloss, der ganzen Sache nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu schenken. Sie hatte lange genug in Hengsha gelebt, um zu wissen, wie hier Geschäfte gemacht wurden, und dass TYM offensichtlich Hacker für undurchsichtige Aufträge verpflichtete, überraschte sie kaum. Auch nicht, dass Yu diesen Job angenommen hatte. Bei den gegebenen Alternativen hätte sie vermutlich dasselbe getan.

Unter den wummernden Bässen und grellen Lichtern hielten sich ernsthafte Gedanken jedoch nicht lange. Yuehai verschwand mehrmals, um sich noch einen Drink zu besorgen, und auch Malik hatte bald deutlich mehr als nur den anfänglichen Golden Phoenix intus. Als die Tanzfläche sich ein wenig leerte, gab sie Yuehai mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie eine Pause brauchte, und schob sich zu einem freien Barhocker durch. Bobby nickte ihr zu.

„Na, noch einen Phoenix?“

„Nein danke, erstmal nicht. Ich habe jemandem versprochen, noch halbwegs gesprächsfähig zu sein.“

Er grinste.

„Wie langweilig.“

„Manchmal muss man das wohl sein.“

Sie ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen und entdeckte Evelyn, die ihr von der Tanzfläche aus zuwinkte und dann rasch zu ihr herüber kam.

„Komm mit, dann kann ich dir die Neuigkeiten erzählen.“

Malik ignorierte den Protest ihrer Füße, ließ sich vom Barhocker gleiten und ging neben ihr die Treppe hinauf in den oberen Bereich. Die Sitzecken waren bereits gut belegt, meist mit Grüppchen von Feiernden, die eine Flasche kreisen ließen, oder küssenden Paaren. Malik folgte ihrer Freundin bis ganz nach hinten, wo noch zwei Plätze frei waren.

„Also, was gibt’s?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.     

Evelyn drehte nervös ihr halbvolles Glas in den Fingern.

„Ich werde... also, du wirst mir doch nicht böse sein, oder, Fary?“

„Solange du diesen Spitznamen bei deiner Ankündigung nicht allzu oft gebrauchst, nein“, lachte Malik, „nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache.“

„Ich ziehe aus und... mit Charlie zusammen.“

Das Lachen verschwand von Maliks Gesicht. Etwas wie ein schweres Gewicht schien ihr in den Magen gesackt zu sein.

„Oh... ich... wann?“, fragte sie.

„Nächste Woche. Keine Sorge, ich zahle meinen Teil der Miete noch so lange, bis du einen neuen Mitbewohner gefunden hast.“

Malik nickte abwesend.

„Das ist nett, danke, ich werde schon wen finden.“

Wie sie die Miete in den nächsten Monaten aufbringen würde, kümmerte sie im Moment kaum. Es gab viel zu viele Dinge, die sie Evelyn sagen wollte, angefangen bei der Bitte, noch etwas länger zu bleiben bis zu dem, was sie von Charlie hielt. Und nichts davon würde irgendetwas ändern.

„Tja, ich denke... wirklich aufhalten kann ich dich wohl nicht“, sagte sie stattdessen, „freut mich, dass es so gut läuft zwischen euch. Und natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse, warum sollte ich?“

„Danke, Fary!“, Evelyn strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „ich muss noch so viel planen, weißt du, der ganze Kram, den ich damals im Lager verstaut habe, weil er bei uns nur im Weg stand, kommt wahrscheinlich mit; Charlie meinte, es sei noch Platz genug bei ihm... wobei ich ja glaube, dass es am Ende doch wieder in einem Lager landet. Oder gleich in der Mülltonne. Vielleicht sollte ich dieses Mal vorher eine Liste machen von dem, was ich überhaupt brauche und dann...“

Malik zwang sich angesichts ihrer Begeisterung zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Keinem sehr überzeugenden, wie es schien, denn Evelyn hielt inne.

„Alles okay?“

Der Ton ihrer Stimme wischte das Lächeln endgültig von Maliks Gesicht.

„Ich... werde dich sehr vermissen, Elly“, sagte sie leise.

Evelyn sah sie betrübt an.

„Komm her“, sagte sie dann und zog sie kurzerhand in ihre Arme. Malik spürte ihre Brüste durch das dünne Oberteil, roch den Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Schmerzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie sich nach wie vor nach ihr sehnte und dass jede Möglichkeit, ihr jemals näher zu kommen, inzwischen in weite Ferne gerückt war. Dabei saß sie direkt vor ihr. Und alles, was sie machen musste, war, ihr die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen und sie zu küssen, wie sie es schon so oft hatte tun wollen. Ein Teil von ihr versuchte ihr beharrlich einzureden, dass es dafür noch nicht zu spät sei, doch sie wusste, welcher Teil das war. Und dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um auf ihn zu hören. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und fuhr sich mit einem nervösen Lächeln durch die Haare.

„Sorry, dass ich jetzt schon mit dem Abschiedsdrama anfange, eine Woche haben wir ja noch.“

„Und heute Abend!“, Evelyn stand auf, „jetzt komm, lass uns noch eine Weile vergessen, was nächste Woche ansteht.“

„Geh schon mal vor und besorg' uns zwei Jack Daniels von Bobby, ich komme gleich.“

Während Evelyn nach unten verschwand, lehnte sich Malik auf die Brüstung und sah hinab auf das Durcheinander von Menschen, über das die Lichtflecken huschten und im künstlichen Nebel lange, kegelförmige Strahlen zeichneten. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr klar, dass Evelyns Vorschlag tatsächlich das einzig Sinnvolle war. An diesem Abend konnten sie noch so tun, als gäbe es nichts, woran sie denken und nichts, worüber sie sich sorgen mussten. Diese Gelegenheit sollte sie nicht verschwenden.

Sie winkte Evelyn zu, die an der Bar zwei gefüllte Gläser hoch hielt, und lief die Treppe hinunter. Die Musik umfing sie, der Lärm der Menge, die zuckenden Lichter. Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.


End file.
